hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoldyck Family
The Zoldyck Family ''(ゾルディック家, Zorudikku-ke), also known as the '''Zaoldyeck Family', is a famous fictional family of assassins appearing in the Japanese manga and anime series Hunter × Hunter. Overview The Zoldyck family is considered to be by far the deadliest and most infamous assassins in the World of Hunter × Hunter. The family owns and lives at Kukuroo Mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokia which stands 3,772 meters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Mike and attendants highly skilled in martial arts. Only few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding the Zoldyck family; a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. For example, the oldest child Illumi seems to be a master of disguise; whereas the next oldest, Milluki, is a computer wizard and an expert hacker. In every generation, there appears to be a prodigy child whom would be named as their heir. Currently, the heir to the Zoldyck business is Killua, one of the main characters in Hunter × Hunter, though Killua has stated that he has no desire to inherit his family's occupation. It is believed that each member of Zoldyck's family begun their training from their date of birth. The children are also allowed the use of weaponry (pins, bombs, yo-yos, and paper) which are also suited in the Nen abilities. Members are acquired to use a special transmitter used in their assassination business.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity and pain, and immense strength (Killua was able to open a 16-ton door before receiving any form of Nen training). Even at a young age they are already capable fighters and assassins. For example, the third son Killua entered Heavens Arena at age six and was able to reach the celebrated 200th floor at the age of 8.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Another example is the youngest son Kalluto who was immediately accepted into the most notorious criminal gang, the Phantom Troupe, at the age of ten.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 The members of the family who have silver hair: Zeno, Silva and Killua, are all Transmuters. While those with black hair: Kikyo, Illumi, Milluki and Kalluto, are all Manipulators. Maha and Alluka are the only exceptions. Many of the Zoldyck abilities are associated with snakes and Chinese dragons, a seemingly revered symbol in their household. Household Servants In order to live in the estate, they are in constant training everyday. Zoldyck butlers receive their training and education within the family's estate. They have a classrooms, teacher, and instructors. Their butlers are executed if they have lovers, inside or outside of the Zoldyck estate. They also use weighed objects daily to enhance their strength like: #Slippers - 20 kg. or 44 lbs. #Mop and Broom - 25 kg. or 55 lbs. #Water Bucket - 30 kg. or 66 lbs. #Suit - 100 kg. or 220 lbs. The servants have no real value for the family rather than plain servitude, or they don't show further feelings openly. Despite of this many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a soft spot for them, even to the point of taking sides with one member of the family shall conflict between them arise. Plot Previous Actions At some point prior to the start of the series, Silva killed member #8 of the Phantom Troupe and fought their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer. The outcome of their fight is still unknown.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 They have also clearly killed many other high profile targets in order to develop such a vicious reputation. It can be assumed that they are all wanted criminals because of the group of blacklist hunters that attacked Kukuroo Mountain. Hunter Exam arc Both Killua and Illumi (under the alias "Gittarackur") participate in the 287th Hunter Examination.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Nevertheless, Killua is shown to be uninterested in becoming a Hunter;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 he only enters to have some fun because he heard the exam was tough. Killua then befriends Gon and the others there. During the flight to Trick Tower, Killua tells Gon about his family. He says that the main activity of his family is assassination. They put a lot of pressure on him but he didn't want anyone to tell him what to do. Killua said that his mother lectured him while crying, subsequently he beat her up and his brother and ran away. He said that if he ever becomes a Hunter, the first thing he would do is to arrest all of his family presuming he would get a good reward.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 On the other hand Illumi entered the exam in order to complete a contract. At the final round of the exam, Killua faces Illumi in a one on one fight. Killua was shocked upon seeing his brother showing up from nowhere.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Illumi then eagerly talks about Killua's attack on their mother and brother. He also mentions that their Mother is proud yet confused as to why Killua ran away. She feared that Killua would like to become a Hunter so she sent Illumi over. Killua tells his brother that he never wanted to become a Hunter, which makes Illumi feel assured. Thereafter, Illumi starts to psychologically manipulate his younger brother by making him think that he is only a mere killer. He continues to tell Killua that he has neither passion nor desire. Killua replies that he does want something, to become friends with Gon. He doesn't want to kill anymore; he just wants to have fun like a normal kid. Yet, Illumi found it impossible. He is bothered by the fact that he and Gon are already friends, so he decides to kill Gon. As Illumi tries to leave the room, Killua freezes on the spot, clearly intimidated by his brother. The other examinees stand by the door so Illumi won't be able to kill Gon. Illumi then decides to defeat Killua first before killing Gon. Illumi approaches Killua and tries to touch him. The latter tenses more and tries to escape but Illumi threatens him that if he moves an inch, their match will begin. But if Killua doesn't fight him, Gon will surely die. Killua admits his defeat, to everyone's surprise. Illumi smiles at Killua and pats his shoulder. He claims that he never intended to kill Gon. He then instructs Killua that he should continue on following his orders. After that, Killua didn't do anything and distances himself from the others. And during the next match, Killua appears behind Bodoro and kills him, which led to Killua's disqualification.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Gon confronts Illumi and demands him to apologize to Killua, but Illumi believes there is no reason for him to apologize. Gon grabs Illumi's hand and tightens his grip and tosses Illumi from his chair. Then he asks Illumi about Killua's location in order to bring his friend back. And when Illumi is about to do something to him, Gon retreated quickly. Later on, Gon once again approaches Illumi and kept on asking about Killua's whereabouts. Illumi finally reveals Killua's location which was in Kukuroo Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Zoldyck Family arc Inside the Zoldyck estate, Kikyo and Kalluto meet with Gon's group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 She tells them that she heard everything about Gon from Illumi. She also claims to have told Killua that his friends are in the domain about three weeks ago. She had come in order to deliver a message from Killua — he cannot see Gon and the others. Killua is seen inside an isolation chamber, his arms chained up. His older brother Milluki holds a whip and tortures him but to his annoyance, Killua simply sleeps him off. When he woke up, he playfully greets his brother, but Milluki only continues to hit him. Killua doesn't seem to be bothered so Milluki tries to call their mother so that she can order the servants to take Gon and the others out. Killua then breaks his arm free from one of the confinements and threatens Milluki that if he ever touches those three, he'll kill him. Their grandfather Zeno Zoldyck enters the room and tells Killua that he may leave. He also tells him that his father wants to see him in his room. After Killua left, Milluki asks Zeno why he is so tolerant to Killua's actions, thus making him rebel. Instead of answering, Zeno asks him about his thoughts on Killua's ability. He replies that Killua is the most gifted in the entire Zoldyck Family yet he is a failure for letting his emotions go first, to which Zeno agrees. Killua's father, Silva Zoldyck asks him about his "friends". Killua shrugs off and replies that he actually enjoys their company. He then wants Killua to come and tell stories about the Hunter Exam. Back to Gon, Kikyo has already introduced herself and Kalluto to them. Kikyo explains that Killua ran away from home after wounding her and his brother yet he regretted his actions and came back. Suddenly, she receives a call from Zeno that Killua is already out of the isolation room. She panics and excuses herself as she has another business. Kikyo then leaves with Kalluto who seemed to be glaring at Gon and his friends before catching up. Canary then wakes up and agrees to take them to the headquarters where they can make direct calls to the Zoldyck members. Kikyo is seen running through the forest and worries about Killua. Silva and Killua continue to talk. Then Silva asks him if he wants to see his friends again. He gives Killua permission to leave, but he has to promise that he will never betray his friends. Killua excitedly runs but is stopped short by his mother who claims that Gon had already left. Not convinced, Killua glares at her and tells her to get away from him. Kikyo is proud of him for doing such an act. Next, Kikyo confronts Silva for letting Killua go. He only assures her that Killua will come back someday, because Killua is his son.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Killua finally arrives to the butler residence and greets Gon and the others. He tells them that they need to leave quickly to escape from his mother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Heavens Arena arc After that, Killua went with Gon to the Heavens Arena for the second time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 He met there Wing who volunteered to teach Killua and Gon a technique called Nen. Killua was eager to master it as it was the secret technique Illumi used to surpass him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 46 Yorknew City arc When Killua and Gon find out about the existence of Greed Island, Killua reluctantly asks Milluki about further information. He gives Milluki a copy of a memory card in exchange. Due to his excitement, Milluki borrows 15 billion from his father in exchange for killing 15 people. He then leaves Kukuroo Mountain, a feat he last did when he was 10 years old. While Killua and his friends search for a way to earn money for Greed Island, they encounter the Phantom Troupe along the way. Gon and Killua are captured after their confrontation with Machi and Nobunaga. They were later brought to their headquarters. They learn of the Troupe's objective and their search of the chain-user. Killua figures it was Kurapika they are looking for. The Ten Mafia Dons later hire several assassins after the death of the Shadow Beasts and their bodyguards. Among the hired assassins were the Zoldyck family's Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. The Zoldycks immediately make a good impression to the other assassins. When the last assassin was finally killed, Zeno uses his En to locate their target, Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of Phantom Troupe. They find out that the leader is in the basement. Chrollo fights off Zeno and Silva at the same time, with the former using a poisoned Ben's knife against Silva, but to no effect. Realizing Zeno's strength, Chrollo attempts to steal his abilities. Zeno keeps the Troupe leader at a distance, seeing through the latter's plan. He is then pinned on the wall by Zeno while attacking him continuously with punches. Silva throws two balls made of aura which explodes upon impact, causing everything around them to collapse. Before the Zoldycks can finish him off, Illumi calls Silva and asks if his client is still alive. When Chrollo's safety is confirmed, Illumi sends his message that the Ten Mafia Dons have been killed, with the help of Maha and Kalluto Zoldyck. The Zoldycks take their leave. Chrollo asks Zeno if they would have continued the fight, who would have won? Zeno confidently answers himself, but if Chrollo is actually trying to kill him, then that would have been a different matter. Later, Hisoka asks Illumi if the latter could do a job for him. Kalluto acts as a decoy in order to gain Franklin and Bonolenov's attention while Hisoka switches places with Illumi, who is disguised as Hisoka who goes out to battle Chrollo. Once Hisoka confirms that all is over, Illumi leaves the Spider's hideout. Greed Island arc Killua alongside Gon enters Greed Island and meet Biscuit Krueger, a master and experienced teacher of Nen who trains them. Later on, Killua exits the game in order to take the Hunter Exam for the second time. He cruised through the exam by knocking out all the other applicants and obtains a Hunter License easily. During the time the Phantom Troupe was on Greed Island in search of an Exorcist, Kalluto appears again and is introduced this time as Hisoka's replacement. With the help of his abilities, the Troupe managed to find the exorcist, Abengane. While confronting one of the Bombers in combat, Killua shows off his Nen ability for the first time. Chimera Ant arc Kalluto helps his Phantom Troupe comrades exterminate Chimera Ants lead by the self-proclaimed Queen Zazan whom invaded their home base Meteor City. When the troupe enter the Chimera Ant base, Kalluto gets excited when he hears that whomever kills the Queen will become the de factor leader. While Kalluto is successful in taking out one of the Chimera Ants, he is completely shocked at Feitan's fighting skills as he faces against Zazan. Kalluto, at first, thought he could rise to the number 2 spot in no time, but this thought is over turned when he sees Feitan fighting. Kalluto is last seen fleeing the base where the Chimera Ants have made there base in and later helping the other troupe members exterminate the once citizens of Meteor City turned into Chimera Ants. Later, Zeno arrives in East GorteauHunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 and is hired by Netero to help him kill the Chimera Ant King. However, after using his Nen technique Dragon Dive on the Meruem's Palace, he quits the job seeing as he harmed an innocent bystander, and when he quits, he states it is the closest feeling of death he's ever felt in his entire life just being near Meruem. Zeno leaves the castle with Cheetu annoying him to fight him so he could try out his new special move. Before Cheetu could show it off, he is crushed to death by Silva leaving behind a massive crater. Zeno and Silva proceed to leave East Gorteau on Zeno's dragon. He tells Silva that Killua removed Illumi's needle and that he had the most exciting experience, much to Silva's dismay. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Killua wanting to save Gon from his near death state goes back home the Zoldyck Estate and tells his father Silva he wants to see his little brother Alluka. Silva not at all amused by his son's request warns Killua, Alluka is not a child, but a monster, but Killua reassures his father that he can handle him and that he's his son. Silva accepts this and let's Killua go and see Alluka. Relationships Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Zoldyck Family relationships from chapter 326 Zoldyck family's correlation chart.png|Zoldyck Family relationships from episode 141 Zoldyck_family's_correlation_chart2.png|Zoldyck Family Chart (Translated) Most of the family members got bizarre interactions and relationship with each other's as shown here.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 326 *Maha is basically untouched. *Zeno favors Killua the most amongst his grandchildren; supervisor to Gotoh and Canary. He interacts with his son Silva only in business. *Silva has high hopes for Killua; he is in love love with Kikyo (they are married after all), and interacts with his eldest son Illumi only in business. The same goes for his father Zeno. He wants to control Alluka, and he's supervisor to Tsubone and Amane. *Kikyo loves her husband Silva, her youngest child Kalluto and Killua the most, although she is loved back only by the first two. *Illumi interacts with his father Silva only in business. He also wants to control his young brother Killua, despite Killua's want for freedom. *Milluki obeys both his father and grandfather. *Killua does not want Tsubone and Amane to interfere and wants to be free from Illumi. On the other hand, he trusts Gotoh and Canary, and loves his young brother Alluka. He respects his father, and is annoyed by his mother. *Alluka loves Killua. *Kalluto loves his mother and envies his brother Alluka. *Gotoh and Canary trust their young master Killua, and are vigilant towards Tsubone and Amane. *Tsubone and Amane are loyal to Silva, responsible for Killua, and vigilant towards Gotoh and Canary. Their relationship with Alluka only depends in orders. Trivia * The Zoldyck children's first names start with the ending letters of the last: Illu'mi', Mi'llu'ki, Ki'llu'a, A'llu'ka and 'Ka'lluto. * Zeno and Silva, two heads of the family, have white hair; Killua, the next heir to the business, also has that hair color. ** Coincidentally, they are all Transmuters. * Most of the dark-haired members of the family are, on the other hand, Manipulators, with Alluka being a notable exception. It should also be noted that, just like Transmutation and Manipulation are at the opposites of the Nen chart, Killua gets along the worst, or anyway can empathize the least, with the Manipulators of his family. * Not all the dynamics of the family might be covered in the chart, perhaps because Killua is in the dark about them. For example, Kalluto admitted wanting to bring back a brother of his, but the chart shows no signs of attachment towards any of them. References Site Polls Category:Group Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Nen users Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals